kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
It Was You All Along, Wasn’t It?
|volume = Volume 30 |romaji = Omae Dattan Janē ka |kanji = お前だったんじゃねーか |release date = July 16, 2014 |anime episode = Episode 74 |previous = Don’t Give Up!! |next = One Hundred Years Too Early }} is the two hundreth and seventieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kagami looks back on his past plays and realises he has opened Zone's 2nd gate before, he was just in the heat of the moment to truly notice. Now, Kagami knows how to open the 2nd gate. Seirin huddle as they are shocked by Kagami's suggestion, the current score being 96 - 103. With two minutes left and a seven point gap difference, Seirin cannot afford to allow Rakuzan to score any further. The game resumes with Rakuzan in control of the ball. The familiar faces in the crowd discuss Seirin's possible solutions to their situation, with only one solution coming to mind, which is Zone's 2nd gate. Aomine, however, wonders if Kagami is really able to open the gate with the mysterious person standing in front of it. Meanwhile, on the court Akashi observes Seirin's play. Kagami is guarding Akashi with a man-to-man defence, but is not any different from their usual tactics. Akashi does not notice any difference with the exception of a mysterious pressure Seirin is giving off. Akashi passes the ball to Hayama, something Ōtsubo and Miyaji note as cautiousness. Takao as well notices Seirin's sudden synchronised movements and the fact that Seirin's defence did not falter at all. Mibuchi calls for a pass but Akashi decides to pass the ball to Hayama instead. Hayama approaches the basket but is stopped by Kagami who has entered the Zone for the third time. Hayama couldn't say that he is surprised, but he had a bad feeling, therefore predicting this situation may have happened. Hayama does a double clutch, evading Kagami, but he is stopped by Hyūga instead. Rakuzan is surprised at Seirin's sudden block as Seirin's first years on the bench cheer. It is Seirin's counterattack with the ball in their possession. Rakuzan moves to defence quickly which the audience notices. Akashi tries to make sense of what is happening but cannot figure out why Seirin is synchronised in play. On the sidelines, Aomine has finally realised what is going on as he laugh in realisation of the truth. Back on the court, Akashi has finally come to the same conclusion as Aomine has, and that is the true form of the Zone. As Akashi faces Kagami as Kagami tells him that it is not only him fighting alone but everyone else on his team who is fighting alongside him, as Zone's 2nd gate slowly opens. On the sidelines, Aomine sheds tears realising why he could not open the 2nd gate, since he has thrown it all away a long time ago. Aomine finally realises that there is no 'gatekeeper' in front of the gate, but that it was actually Kuroko all along. Zone's 2nd gate finally opens to Kagami as Kuroko pushes the gate open, revealing his other teammates inside the gate. It has been Kuroko all along, due to his ability to synchronise with the movements of his teammates with nothing more than eye contact. With Seirin on the counterattack, Kagami evades Akashi as Kuroko passes the ball to him, having finally opened Zone's 2nd gate which is also known as Direct Drive Zone. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Seijūrō Akashi's Perfect-Rhythmed Plays *Taiga Kagami's Direct Drive Zone Navigation